Dolores' Dream Destroyed
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What if Dolores Umbridge thought to have a reason for sending the Dementors to Little Whinging? Completely AU! Just a drabble for your entertainment


**Dolores' Dream Destroyed**  
 **by Healer Pomfrey**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU!**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge readied herself for another work day at the Ministry of Magic. She was head of the Office of Improper Use of Magic, an influential position that allowed her to work against everyone whom she despised, beginning by half-breeds.

Two years ago, in 1993, she had issued the anti-werewolf law, and she was now studying merpeople in order to set up a similar law. However, she was only half-heartedly busying herself with the topic and put more effort in working on legislation that should prevent muggleborn witches and wizards from attending Hogwarts. It was not that she appreciated the merpeople anymore than werewolves, however, her research about muggleborns gave her a reason to sometimes work together with a wizard, whom she had come to admire greatly.

Unfortunately, the wizard of her dreams was married and even had children. However, this did not prevent Dolores from falling in love with him. He was one of the nicest men whom she had ever met, and she was fascinated by his red hair. Moreover, he was head of an office at the Ministry, just like herself, which meant that he was a perfect match for her, much more than for his wife, who was a mere housewife.

When she made her way into the ministry, looking forward to her beautiful office, which was decorated with dozens of plates with cats, a sudden idea crossed her mind. _'I'm going to invite him for dinner on Sunday,'_ she thought. _'Maybe I'll be able to obtain a love potion until then, so that I can mix it into his dinner.'_

HP

Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was completely unaware of Madam Umbridge's crush on him. He kissed Molly good-bye and stepped into the fireplace to floo into his office, where he was informed upon his arrival that Miss Umbridge wished to speak with him.

Knowing that Umbridge was famous for taking revenge on people whom she was not fond of, Arthur knew better than to make the witch in the pink cardigan wait. He hurried through the still empty halls of the ministry until he reached her office, which in his opinion looked like the living room of an elder lady with all the pink decorations and her most annoying plates decorated with the heads of cats.

"Ah Arthur, thank you for coming so quickly," Umbridge greeted him in a friendly voice, which somehow seemed false to him, considered what he heard from others about the witch in front of him.

HP

Dolores inwardly sighed happily upon spotting the redhead. _'He hurried to come to me,'_ she thought, feeling very much reassured. Nevertheless, she forced herself to speak about a topic considering muggles and muggleborns first, before she summoned her courage and invited him for dinner on Sunday into her home.

Arthur looked at her in apparent confusion. "This has nothing to do with work, Arthur," she explained quickly. "I'd just like to invite you for dinner, just so we can get to know each other better," she added, giving him what she thought was supposed to be a sexy look.

"Oh, thank you so much for the invitation," Arthur replied, smiling. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to get away from home this weekend. Saturday is the thirty-first of July, Harry Potter's birthday, and I'm supposed to get him to our home on that day. He's going to remain for the rest of the holidays, so I'm going to be quite busy family-wise. I'm sorry."

"Oh all right. Never mind," Dolores replied, shortly. "I'll see you the next time then."

HP

' _Now leave quickly,'_ she thought, barely able to suppress the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes. _'Potter,'_ she growled in disgust. _'I can't believe that he's more important than me.'_

Dolores spent the whole morning feverishly thinking of a plan to get her revenge on one Harry Potter, a spoilt brat that used to make the whole wizarding world revolve around him. _'Not much longer,'_ she thought, as an evil smile played on her lips.

By the early afternoon, she had finally made up a detailed plan and left her office to leave a well pointed order with someone, resolved to obliviate that person about the incident within a week.

' _Where can I get a love potion?'_ she wondered, quickly dismissing the idea of brewing it herself, as Potions had never been one of her favourite subjects at Hogwarts. She headed to the Apothecary at Diagon Alley, the first place, where she usually bought all needed potions. However, the apothecary was unable to provide her with an adequate potion and suggested that she should visit The Squirling Pot at Knockturn Alley.

' _Nockturn Alley?'_ Dolors thought, frightfully, as she hesitantly made her way through the much darker street, feeling strangely out of place in her pink cardigan. However, as unfriendly as the Potions Master of The Squirling Pot seemed, he brought forward a pinkish potion and added three drops of her blood, which he magically took from her elbow. The potion was not even expensive, and Dolores felt extremely happy, when she returned to her office to consider how and when to administer Arthur the potion.

HP

On Friday afternoon, while one part of her mind was impatiently waiting for the Dementors to be sent to Little Whinging, the other part of her mind forced her out into the halls hoping to see Arthur Weasley. _'I only need him to follow him for a moment in order to be able to spell the potion into him,'_ she thought, having intensely practised that specific spell, which was usually used by healers, during the last couple of days.

She almost could not believe her luck, when Arthur Weasley came up from the other end of the corridor. Greeting him with a friendly smile, she walked past him and turned around. Pulling her wand, she grabbed the small phial out of her cardigan pocket and cast the spell, just when one of the doors on the right hand side opened and Minister Fudge stepped into the corridor, arriving between her and Arthur.

' _Oh no,'_ she thought in absolute horror, quickly hiding the empty phial along with her wand in her cardigan. While the minister was hit with her potion, Arthur made his way through the door at the end of the corridor, completely oblivious to what happened behind him.

Her horror only intensified, when the receiver of the potion smiled at her. "Ah Dolores, just the person whom I was going to see," he said, pleasantly, as he followed her into her office for an in Dolores' eyes extremely unimportant discussion.

HP

During that night, Dolores was unable to sleep. _'After all the trouble I went through, Fudge walked into the way, so that Arthur did not receive the potion,'_ she thought over and over. Her sole consolation was that together with Mafalda Hopkirk she had been able to expel Harry Potter from Hogwarts for casting the Patronus Charm in front of a muggle. _'That's at least something,'_ she thought, feeling extremely proud of her achievement.

Her contentedness about this event should not last long though, as on Monday morning, Percy Weasley informed her that Harry Potter was going to have a hearing in front of the Wizengamot about the matter and that Minister Fudge would be absent until lunchtime.

' _Oh well, I'll deal with that snobbish boy,'_ she thought, smiling at the young wizard with confidence.

HP

During the next two days, Dolores readied herself for Harry Potter's trial, which was going to take place on Wednesday, and by the time she arrived at the ministry on Wednesday morning, she was confident to see the boy at least expelled from Hogwarts, if not even sent to Azkaban for breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

However, to Dolores' horror, everything turned out differently than expected. When she entered her office, she received a note from the minister informing her that she was going to have a hearing in front of the Wizengamot right before Harry Potter's trial.

' _What?'_ she thought in disbelief, however, knew better than to not follow the invitation to the immediate assembly.

To her horror, it was Amelia Bones who opened what turned out to be a trial for her. "Dolores Umbridge, you're accused of purchasing a forbidden love potion at Knockturn Alley and giving it to Minister Fudge," the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement began. "How do you plead?" she then asked.

"Innocent," Dolores replied, confidently.

"It happened when we met in the hall on Friday afternoon," the minister explained. "I suddenly fell in love with Dolores, which was so strange and unlikely that I went to St. Mungo's to confirm that I was under the influence of a love potion. I then enquired about such a potion at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, where I was told that Dolores asked for one last week and had been sent to a shop in Knockturn Alley, where she apparently purchased the potion."

"No, that's not true," Dolores spoke up, shaking her head in denial.

"Very well, then I suggest that we question you under Veritaserum," Bones decided and, seeing Dumbledore, the head of the Wizengamot, nod his agreement, asked a fellow worker to administer three drops from a small phial.

HP

After being asked about her name and a few other harmless questions to make sure that the potion worked, Bones began to ask about the incident with the love potion.

"Did you purchase a love potion and give it to the minister?" she enquired.

"Yes, but it was not intentional," Dolores replied, causing the members of the Wizengamot to laugh.

"You did not intend to buy the potion?" Bones asked in apparent disbelief.

"I did," Dolores replied, annoyed how her answers came immediately and without her consent.

"If you did not intend to give it to the minister, why did you?" Bones asked again.

"I did not. It was meant for Arthur Weasley, but Fudge stepped into the way, the troll," Dolores heard herself responding.

"Why did you want to give the love potion to Mr. Weasley?" Bones enquired in obvious surprise.

"Because I love him, and he couldn't follow my dinner invitation on Sunday because of the stupid Potter boy," Dolores replied, only to add, "That's why I sent the Dementors after him."

HP

The trial continued for twenty more minutes, before the members of the Wizengamot began to discuss her case in detail. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore left the meeting, only to return a moment later with the Potter boy and a Squib in tow.

Glaring at the boy, Dolores readied herself to question him, admitting to herself that she was looking forward to his trial.

It was another couple of minutes later that Amelia Bones spoke up again.

"Mr. Potter," she addressed the fourteen-year-old, "you are free to leave. We have received the information that there were Dementors in Little Whinging, from whom you definitely had to defend yourself. I'm glad that you managed to do so, and I'd like you to consider the matter as over."

"Thank you Madam," the boy replied in apparent relief.

"Em em," Dolores spoke up, absolutely unable to tolerate the boy getting away without any punishment whatsoever.

"You, Dolores Umbridge, have been sentenced to a twenty-year-stay at Azkaban for using a forbidden love potion as well as for attempted murder of Harry Potter and his cousin," Bones turned to her in a cold voice.

"Excuse me, may I say something?" Arthur spoke up, looking at Bones.

"Of course, Arthur," the bitch replied, giving him a reassuring nod.

"Madam Umbridge," Arthur turned to her, wearing a stern expression. "Even with a love potion, you'd never be able to make myself yours. First of all, my wife Molly is the most wonderful witch in the world, secondly, she is a pureblood witch in contrary to you, who are only a half-blood in spite of trying to make everyone believe otherwise, and thirdly, I am very much in love with Molly."

Harry Potter smiling at her and the applause from the members of the Wizengamot was Dolores' last impression, before the Aurors made her touch a Portkey that brought her straight to Azkaban. The Dementors saw to it that her memories of Arthur Weasley soon turned into nothing more than a destroyed dream.

 **The End**


End file.
